Mixture Of Sorts
by XXpatchXX
Summary: This is a group of all the short Supernatural pieces I wrote. None of them really connect to each other.


_Sam and Dean Winchester met this girl, Samantha, on one of their hunts. This is after their father died but things aren't as complicated. They are still just going places to help people. They met Samantha in Wisconsin near Milwaukee and she decided to tag along with them. They all got along really well and Samantha's mother was killed by the same demon Jess and their mom was killed by. Her father died a few years back in a car accident and she was an only child. _

My eyes fluttered opened to see the peeling paint on the wall of a motel. I vaguely remember entering Utah last night before we pulled over at this small, dingy motel on one of the deserted streets we drove down. I could feel the scratchy sheets under my body along with the cool air blowing out of the air conditioner only a few feet from my bed.

I rolled over and caught a glimpse of Dean buttoning up his shirt. "Wake up you two, we need to get going. We still have another 80 miles or so before we get to Fair View." Dean was already awake and packing up his things. I heard Sam get up and walk into the bathroom, but I was still too tired to get up that quick.

"What time is it?" I asked noticing that the sun wasn't even breaking through the thick burgundy curtains hanging in front of the window. Dean through a few bags over his shoulder, "It's a little after six in the morning."

"Ugh," I groaned before throwing back the blankets and sitting up.

"He's fun, isn't he," Sam said coming out of the bathroom in his jeans. He went over to his bag that was sitting on the floor at the end of their bed. He started rummaging through it to find a clean shirt to throw on. We made it a ritual, no matter where we spent the night Sam and Dean always got the bed closest to the door and I got the other. It was their idea of protection.

I walked into the bathroom next, when I looked in the mirror, I noticed my hair was curling out of control form sleeping on it while it was damp. Since Dean was in such a hurry, I had no time to fix it. I simply threw it up in a bun and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

Sam was already out the door by the time I came back. I grabbed my bag and followed in their steps. The Impala was parked right outside our room, already running. Dean must really be in a hurry to get to this town. Sam came over and took my bag for me, before jumping in the backseat. I opened the passenger door and slid in beside Dean. Sam and I made a deal that we wouldn't fit over the front seat and we simply got in wherever.

Within the next ten minutes, we were on the highway heading west for Fair View.

We arrived in the town just before noon and our first stop was a small restaurant for some lunch. Sam brought in his laptop along with their father's journal to do some research on the small town.

"So, there was a family in 1971, their eighteen year old son went missing for a few days. They then found his body with cuts along his wrists, ankles, and neck." Sam said turning his laptop for us to read.

"Suicide?" I asked looking at the morbid photos on the page he had up.

"The body was found on the family's front porch. They said their son would never do this and they didn't know what would make him run away in the first place. They claimed to be a happy family."

"It says here the father killed himself in the weeks following and the mother was sent to a mental hospital, not being able to take it." Dean said taking a sip of his soda.

"The house sold, and the same thing happened in 1981..." Sam was leaning on the table, glancing back and forth to Dean and I. "Then again in 1991...2001...and most recently, 2011."

Dean raised his eyebrow and pulled the computer closer. "And it happened even after the house was continually sold?"

"Yeah," Sam said crumpling up a napkin. "I was thinking a haunted object, but why every ten years? Ben Jenkins was the latest victim, his father is already dead and his mother was just put in the institute."

"I'm thinking we have to go to the house, examine bodies, and talk to the mother?" I said catching onto the way they do things quickly. This was only the third hunt I have been on with them, but they were easy to follow.

"I say house first, it all seems to happen there," Dean said getting up to throw our garbage away.

We then piled back into the car and drove a few blocks until we got to the house.

Dean parked the car across the street and we all looked at the house. There was crime scene tape all around the perimeter and when Sam walked up to see if we could get in, he reported back that the police had a lock box on the handle. Nothing they could pick and too suspicious if we broke it.

Sam got back in and sighed in defeat, "Looks like we need to go get the key in order to get in the house."

"Police station then?" I re-buckled my seat belt and we drove a few streets over to the police station.

"Ten bucks says he won't get the key," I said to Sam. We were sitting outside the office where Dean was waiting for him to come back. He said his cover story would be he needed the key to get a few more photos for evidence and I knew almost for a fact that the man sitting behind the desk wouldn't give him the key.

"You gotta give him some credit; he's been doing this for years. The man knows how to talk the talk." Sam seemed determined to prove me wrong. But no more than five minutes later, Dean came out empty handed. I held my hand out to Sam as we walked back to the car and he reluctantly handed me a ten dollar bill.

I already had a plan that was almost certain to work. "I need fifty dollars and a ride to the nearest mall. I think I know how to get the damn key."

We drove to the mall and I dragged Sam in with me. We made a few quick stops and soon we were back in the car and about to put my plan into action. "Come on, Sam, time to play dress up."

I stepped out of the car in my outfit to meet Sam in a nice suit. I had on a short, strapless red dress that held my body up in parts and held it together in others. It was the type of dress you see in movies that the bad girls wear, it was perfect for what I had in mind. "Wow Sam, you dress up nicely," I said looking at him in the clothes I picked out for him. He had on a pair of black pants with a white button up shirt; he was also holding a black jacket over his shoulder.

Both of their eyes were still taking in my outfit as I sat on the bumper to slip on the finishing touches, a pair of black four inch heels. "So do you," Dean said his eyes wandering down my dress. When I looked at him, his gaze snapped back up to my face. I strapped up my shoes and went to the side mirror to touch up the lipstick and eyeliner I had on. I knew it was a bit much just to get a key, but it was the small details that I knew would get the key in my possession.

"Let's go, just follow my lead." I whispered to Sam as we walked back into the building. I knocked on the office door and walked in before anyone could answer. The officer that was sitting at the desk must have been no older than his early thirties with a clean shaven face. He wasn't exactly skinny but saying that he was fat wasn't the case either.

I sat down in one of the chairs and Sam followed suit. "What can I do for you two?" The officer said not taking his eyes off of me, perfect.

"We were wondering about the Jenkins's house," I said crossing my legs, making my dress inch its way farther up my thigh. I notice Sam's eyes grow wider as he looked over at me. He quickly looked away and focused on the pen holder on the corner of the desk. "I'm a cousin to Ben and I need the key to get some things of mine. I use to stay over there quite a bit and ever since this tragedy, I just want to get away for a while. But I need my things." I leaned forward ever so slightly as I wrapped up my story.

"Well…Uhm, I can't really do that for you ma'am," he said stopping to clear his throat.

I stood up and sat on the edge of his desk, "Now, I know you have the key. And it would only take me a few minutes to gather my things and I can return the key right away. You have my word." I leaned forward on my hands so I was inches away from him and I could see the sweat building up on his forehead. I tilted my head and gave him a seductive smile. He looked away quickly and reached into his desk; while his head was down I looked back and smiled at Sam. He looked impressed that I could get the key so easily. The things guys will do in the presence of a pretty lady. The officer handed me the key, but before he put it in my hand he met my eyes. "I could lose my job for this, promise you'll have it back within an hour or I'll send someone for you saying you took it without permission." I nodded in agreement and he placed it gently in my hand.

"Thank you so much officer, I'll see you before the hour is up." I gave him one more flirtatious smile before Sam and I both left the office.

"Wow, I never knew a guy could be so crazy over a sexy girl," Sam said as we pushed open the door out.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked now giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Well…Ah," he seemed at a loss for words. We quickly came up to Dean who was leaning casually against the car.

"Did you get it?" he asked, saving Sam from having to answer. I put my hand on his chest and leaned in close. "Let's just say next time, just let me go in first," I said seductively as I waved the key in front of his face. I walked over to the other side of the car swinging my hips a little more the necessary knowing their eyes were on me. I heard Sam softly in the background, "Wow."

"Try not to touch a lot of things, we don't need our fingerprints left here," Dean said roaming the downstairs with his EMF reader.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I asked following Sam into the kitchen. We were still dressed in our ridiculous outfits and my feet were starting to hurt from the shoes I had on.

"Anything that looks old, or gives off an EMF reading," Sam said looking around with a device in his hands. The device had two green lasers coming out of it along with one red one on the side. I wasn't sure what it did but Sam looked like he knew how to use it. "I might just go wait in the car, I don't want to mess this up for you two." I started to turn back towards the front hallway but Sam grabbed my hand before I could take one wobbly step in my heels.

"Come on Samantha, you helped get us this far. Now this is the fun part," Sam looked at me, his eyes burning into mine. With his hand still around my wrist I felt the electricity zap between us like I never felt before. We've have had our bumps and light touches but it never felt like this. Maybe it was just my hooker outfit making me feel like this but suddenly I wanted Sam to react the way the officer did. I wanted him to lose focus around me and not be able to take his eyes off me. Standing here in the kitchen like this, it almost felt like that was happening; he was looking at me just like I was staring back at him. His hand slid into mine and we just stood there. He forgot all about the device in his hand that was now just pointing to the ground. We were lost in a moment that we secretly had.

"Did you two find anything?" Dean asked walking in. He was looking down at his EMF reader, when he looked up he noticed we were both looking at him now. Sam dropped my hand as soon as Dean said something and we both took a step away from each other. "Nothing yet," Sam said getting back into hunt mode. He looked down at his device, but threw me a quick glance before walking away.

I knew Sam had dealt with some hard things the past few months and I knew he still wasn't completely over Jess. He loved her, I could never change that. But suddenly I wondered if he would ever try to love someone else; or would Jess take up his heart forever? He's met a few girls on his travels; even one since I was with them. But as soon as she got too close, too attached, he told her an excuse for why we had to leave. With me, he didn't need excuses. We were together every day; it was almost as if we lived together.

"Uhm, what did I just walk in on?" I heard Dean ask from the other room. I was still standing in the kitchen wondering the same thing.

I could just picture Sam run his hand through his hair, "Nothing." I could hear the moment of hesitation and there was no doubt Dean could hear it too; Dean didn't say anything to recognize the fact that he suspected something.

We continued searching and soon we found something that might be the ticket. There was an old clock sitting on the coffee table in the living room and it was stopped. It had an old family photo as the clock's face and it was making the EMF reader go nuts.

"I'm thinking we should take it with us and burn it or something. We're really cutting the hour short," I said glancing at my phone. "I have to hurry back to see my police friend." We threw the clock in the trunk and headed back to the police station.

_Dean and Sam just went their separate ways and Samantha was forced to go her own way too. She started working at a place she'd rather not talk about and Dean is taking Castiel out for a little fun. _

SAMANTHA

I walked my section with a fear in the back of my throat. Tonight was the first night on the job and I was scared shitless. I had a small black leather bra with matching panties. There was only a sheer pink covering over my stomach and fuzz around my the top of my panties.

I walked over the table with two guys sitting, talking. My boss put me in the section that normally doesn't get much business for obvious reasons. I wasn't fast yet.

"Hello," I said trying to be seductive but it came out sounding scared. _Great I probably scared away my first paying customer. _I thought.

"What's your name?" The dark haired man asked seeming to like my appearance. I finally met his gaze and froze.

"Dean?" I said surprised.

"Samantha," he said seeming just as surprised by my sudden appearance.

"What are you two doing here?" I noticed it was Castiel the angel that took the spot across from Dean.

"I was taking Cas out for some fun. You work here now?"

"Well I needed money and this was the only place hiring." I dug my toe into floor and try to look like I was doing business. "So are you, uh…. Going to pay?"

"I'll go," Cas said speaking for the first time.

"No, I'll take this one, you can have the next one," Dean said standing.

"Okay," I took his hand and he followed me into one of the back rooms. I sat down on the bed and waited for him.

"What are you doing Samantha?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I told you before I needed money."

"This isn't a job for you." He said it in a way that made it feel honest. "I mean, this job is for girls with abandonment issues."

"You think I haven't been abandoned? What about you and Sam, you two had a fight and left me in the middle of it. I couldn't just choose one of you to go with. You left me to face everything on my own!" I said. Now I was starting to get angry at him. For leaving me, for making me stoop to this level.

"I'm sorry Samantha. And you could have come with either one of us. I know either of us would have kept you safe. You didn't need to sign up for a job that entitles you to sit in your own sadness."

_It is a week before Dean is supposed to die and Samantha wants to comfort him. _

"I'm scared Sam," Dean said facing Sam. They were both sitting on the edge of the beds while I was sitting on the couch across from them.

"I know you are Dean, and we will find a way out of this. We won't let you die," Sam said reaching for a beer.

"Dean, It'll be okay," I said getting up to sit next to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he leaned against me.

"Samantha," he said softly.

"I'm going to go out for some air and leave you two alone," Sam said slipping out the door.

"There's no way we're getting me out of this deal. We have less than a week," he said shaking his head.

"Dean! Don't talk like that!" I said taking his face in both of my hands. "We WILL find a way."

"How are we going to do that Samantha? Huh!"

I don't know Dean. I just know that we're together now." I looked into his eyes begging for him to understand why I wanted to help him so badly. I would never have the courage to say it to his face but I wanted him to know I loved him. More than anything.

He kissed me lightly on the lips as a tear rolled down his face.

#$$$$$$$$$%

_Right after Dean kills the demon that is possessing the cop in end of season 3_

"Dean? How did you know that was demon?" Sam asked.

"I saw its face," he replied.

"You are on the edge. Only about three hours left," Bobby said coming up behind them.

Dean looked at me with a scared look.

"We will get you out of this," I whispered as we started dragging the evidence away. He gave me a forced smile before lifting the body and dragging it into the brush nearby.

We just finished covering up the car with branches when I noticed Dean was lingering behind.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just peachy. Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Trust me, nothing will happen to you," I said hoping that was true.

"You don't know that," he said.

"No I don't but we have to think positive."

"I have less than three hours left Samantha, positive thoughts are the last of my concern," he said starting walk past me.

I stopped him and put my hand to his cheek. I pressed my lips to his and I felt the surprise wash over him before he gave in. He wrapped his arms around me as we stood there in the middle of all this chaos.

"What was that for?" he asked when we pulled apart.

"You might be going to Hell Dean, I just thought you should know how I feel," I said before walking away. Tear spilled over slightly and I didn't want him to see that.

"Bobby, do you have any salsa?" I called from the refrigerator.

"Sorry Sam, no can do. I haven't been to the store lately, to many things to worry about at the moment." He said frowning at the recollection. Sam has been gone for almost a month now, and it still hasn't gotten any better.

"Well I'm going to run and get some. I'm really hungry for it tonight, and I bet Dean will actually eat then," I said grabbing my jacket and heading past the living room. Dean was lying on the couch that was set up next to the window. He had arm over his eyes and appeared to be asleep, but I knew better. I walked over and gently shook him.

"Dean, wake up," I said softly. He bolted upright, eyes wide. "Sorry, do you want to come to the store with me? I'm picking up some salsa stuff for dinner tonight."

"Uh, sure," he said rubbing his face. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, no doubt thinking about Sam. "What time is it?"

"Around two," I answered helping him stand.

We got into his car and he revved the engine. Ever since the tragedy happened, Dean and I barely said a word to each other. Sam and I were…involved. Dean was his brother. We both knew the sadness it brought upon us.

"You know, maybe we should try to get Sam back," I said quietly.

"No Samantha, he asked us not to," Dean answered in a harsh tone.

"I was just thinking, that maybe if we dig deep enough…"

"We'll what? Dig a hole right into Hell? I don't think so Samantha." He kept his eyes on the road for the remainder of the drive.

We picked up what we needed and then made our way back to Bobby's place. The junk yard was eerily quiet and the house felt just the same without Sam there.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" I asked just as he opened the car door. He paused for a moment before closing it.

"I think that would be a good idea." He turned in the bench seat to face me. His face was drawn and it looked like he hasn't slept in days. Knowing him, he probably hasn't.

"What are we going to do about…everything?" I asked not bringing up the obvious.

"I don't know Samantha. I really don't know," he rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration. "I wish I did, but I honestly have no idea of what to do. We all lost someone special but there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know," I looked down at my hands on my lap.

"We just have to try and deal. It's been almost two months and it's…getting better?" he said hesitantly. I saw a tear slid down his cheek silently.

"Dean," I said quietly as I slid my arms around him. We fell against each other and just sat there. I pulled back after a moment ticked by, looking at his face. His eyes were red and his cheeks we wet. His eyes met mine and in that instance I knew how to deal with this mess. I looked down at his lips for just a second, and then flashed back to his eyes. He was staring at my lips now too.

We both leaned together and he pressed his lips to mine. Memories of Sam flashed in my mind, memories of all the times I've been in this situation with him. I like to believe he was my first love even after all the middle school boyfriends I've had, I never felt the same way with them as I did with Sam. Even with Dean, right now, it didn't feel the same as with Sam but it still felt right. I knew this might end up just being a pity kiss, and I know this might end our friendship or at least make it awkward, but I couldn't reason with myself enough to make me stop.

His hands moved to caress my face as we broke apart. His eyes were dry now, there was only a few streaks of water down his cheeks as we looked at each other, both wearing a guilty look.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He sat back and turned to look out the windshield.

"Uhm, no, it's my fault. That probably shouldn't have happened," he said frowning slightly. "Let's go inside."

He opened his door grabbing the bag of ingredients at the same time. He was on the porch before I even had my hand on my car door. I pushed the heavy black door open and sat there with one foot on solid ground and the rest of my perched on the leather seat.

There was no way I could go inside and face Dean now. After what just happened, all the unanswered questions would linger in a piercing silence between us. And Bobby would suspect something was wrong, usually Dean and I poked fun of each other, even in these hard times.

After debating with myself for what seemed like only a few moments, the door where Dean went in, opened.

"Are you coming in Samantha?" Bobby called, sticking his head out. The sun was already fading behind the trees in the distance.

"Yeah, I'll be right in," I answered swinging my body out of the car.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as I made my way past him in the kitchen.

I shrugged, "I guess, I've just been thinking too much today. You know how that is." I finished vaguely before heading up the stairs. I was half way up the stair case when I looked up to see Dean coming down, he was looking at his phone and I don't think he saw me until we were a few feet away. We locked eyes for a moment but he looked away quickly and proceeded to descend the wooden steps.

For the remainder of the evening, I locked myself in the guest bedroom. I had a few of my things set up, but most of it was still in the small red bag I had. I was just about to lie down on the bed when there was a slight knock on the door. When I flipped the lock and pulled it open, Dean was standing in front of me.

"We're you sleeping?" he asked standing there, hands in his pockets.

"I was about to get into bed, what do you need?" I said still blocking the way. It wasn't until a moment later that I realized what I just said and hopped he didn't take it that way. But by that smirk on his face he took it the exact way I wish he didn't.

"I thought we should try talking again. Without all the… uh," he looked down pausing.

"I don't know, that didn't really go well last time," I said wondering if he felt anything that I did. It seemed that he didn't feel any of the intense sparks that I did when his lips pressed to mine.

"Please?" he said, his eyes burned into mine.

I didn't say anything; I just opened my door wider and stepped back into the room. He smiled slightly and followed me in. I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled a small blanket over my bare legs. The shorts I was wearing seemed to creep farther and father up my thighs and I didn't think that would be appropriate for the conversation he wanted to have. I was sure that he would say that we should put this afternoon behind us and never think about it again. I was surprised at what really came out of his mouth.

"I liked what happened this afternoon. I know that it seems like this whole thing would just be out of pity for each other, but I felt something. And it scared me," he was sitting on the chair that was pushed under the desk in the corner. He met my eyes as he spoke and I could see how scared he truly was.

I was silent. I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Please, Samantha, say something."

"I don't know what to say," I said honestly.

"Say anything," he said, his eyes still burning into mine.

"I…I don't know Dean," I said exasperated. I got up and started to pace across the floor. I ran my fingers through my hair that was hanging loosely around my shoulders. "I don't know if I am ready to move on from Sam yet. I liked what happened earlier too, but I don't know if those feelings were just there because Sam wasn't and you were the closest thing."

"I really like you Samantha, and I'm pretty sure I have since we met. But then you and Sam developed a thing and I couldn't break my brother like that just to get to you," he said and now he stood too.

"Then I really don't want to hurt you if this turns out to be a rebound." I opened the door as a silent plead for him to leave. "I think you should leave now. I need some time to think." He nodded and started to walk out.

He paused right in front of me and said, "I'm right down the hall if you want to talk."

He left and then I was alone.

I threw back the blankets and turned off the light next to my bed. I could hear the wind blowing violently outside the window as I laid there trying to sort through everything. I thought about Dean and how nice it would be to have someone to hold me. Someone that is going through the same things as me. Then I started thinking about Sam. How he would want me to be happy but at the same time I thought about how it felt as if I were betraying him. Without that spoken departure, it would always feel like we were together in that way, and only that way. The space in my heart that he filled seemed dark and empty with spider webs already taking refuge

The next thoughts trailed back to Dean, how nice it would feel with his arms around me, his lips to mine. He was the first to capture my eye before I met them, it just happened to be Sam who made a move before he did. He didn't seem to be interested so I kept my options opened. Maybe this was meant to be.

Before I could change my mind yet again, I stomped out of my room and down the hall. But I stopped before knocking; I realized it has been hours since he came into my room he was probably fast asleep by now. I leaned against the wall that occupied the space next to the door and let my head fall back to rest on the painted wood.

After a few minutes I took a deep breath and turned to face the door. I knocked three times with soft taps that way he had the option to pretend like he never heard it.

I heard springs groan and then the quiet padding of his footsteps across the floor. The door swung opened and I gasped slightly, he stood in front of me in only a pair of sweat pants that hung low on his hips.

"Samantha," he said softly with sleep still in is voice.

"Hi," I said. Before he could say anything else, I reached up and kissed him. I pulled his lips to mine and at first he was in shock but then he reacted and gave back just as much. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pulled me closer. I felt his muscles flex as he held me close. His lips parted slightly and his warm breath washed over my damp lips. Pulling back, I noticed his ruffled hair and sneered slightly. I bit my lip and he smiled right back. Thinking about it now I saw no reason for my recent behavior. Dean made me happy, and that's what Sam would want more than anything.

He took my hands in his and we just stood there looking at each other.

"What time is it?" he said chuckling.

"Around two in the morning, I guess this could have waited until morning," I said feeling guilty for waking him.

"No it couldn't have. I was going crazy wondering if you would come."

"Well I think we should probably go to bed, get a few more hours of sleep," I said reaching up to kiss him once more.

"You know, you could stay with me tonight," he offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Dean-" I said carefully.

"No funny business, I promise," he said understanding what I was hesitant about.

I thought for a second and then followed him to his bed. I crawled in and he followed suit. He pulled the thick blanket over us and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you," I said kissing him on the cheek. Since our first kiss in the car, I couldn't seem to get enough or keep myself from doing it more.

"For what?" he asked.

"Just…for being here."

"Listen, I know this might not last very long but I'm happy knowing that we tried. And if you decide that you don't want this anymore and you want out, of everything, I'm be fine with that," he brushed some hair away from my cheek as a tear took its place.

I snuggled closer and leaned my head against his chest as tears fell. He kissed the top of my head and we both drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I found Dean still asleep next to me. I caressed his cheek, looking at his peaceful face. His eyes fluttered and a smile spread across his face.

"You stayed," he stated.

"Of course." He leaned down to kiss me. It was a deep kiss that started off slow but then continued to build. He sat up slightly and I leaned over him. I was barely conscious of my thin tank top rising at my waist; his hand hovered lightly over the skin that became exposed. His tongue brushed over my top lip and chill ran down my spine. I placed my hand on his chest and I felt his heartbeat, the beating was fast yet even. And I knew mine was the same. His hands hesitantly pulled at the hem of my top and silently answering him, I pulled it over my head.

"Dean!" Bobby called loudly from through the door. "Samantha's gone!" He swung open the door and stopped. I pulled away from Dean's body and spun to look at Bobby, I felt exposed sitting there in my black bra next to Dean. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it close to me as I felt the heat rush to my face. "Balls," was all Bobby said.

"Uhh," Dean mumbled with a shaky laugh. I didn't dare make eye contact with Bobby in fear that I would be sick. Suddenly nausea filled my stomach due to embarrassment. "This isn't what it looks like." It came out more like a question and I could see how awkward Bobby felt standing there.

"Samantha, your mom just called to see how things were going and when I went to tell you, you weren't in your room. I guess I thought something happened." Bobby tried explaining to make things better but the fact was nothing was going to make this less awkward. I was lying in bed half naked with, what he considers, his son.

"Well, I'm not missing," I tried. My eyes, which were focused on the corner of the bed, flickered up to his face. It was bright red; I couldn't tell if it was from walking in on us or from anger.

"I see that! I also see a lot more than I ever wished to see. Breakfast is ready, unless you two… wanted a few more minutes?" he shook his head and closed the door softly.

"Oh my god," I said looking at Dean; he looked just as embarrassed as I felt.

"I was thinking the same thing. I can't believe he just walked in on that," he said.

I grabbed my shirt and held it tightly in my hands as I stood up.

"We should go down to breakfast, no matter how terrifying it will be."

"Or, you know, he did say we could have a few minutes," he said smiling.

"Dean!" I said throwing my shirt at him and laughing. I grabbed one of his shirts off the floor and pulled it over my bare body. I left his room to go make myself presentable but stepping into my room, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Dean just before he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his lips spread into a smile and we both started laughing, this has been the first time both of us really laughed since Sam died. It felt good.

"Dean, we need to go to breakfast!" I said pushing him away lightly.

"Food can wait," he said seductively. He pulled back to look at me as I looked at the door debating.

"Maybe later, Bobby probably already thinks we were doing something that we shouldn't have been," I said pushing him out the door.

I locked it before heading to the shower.

The warm water ran over my body and relaxed my muscles. I stepped out and padded over to my dresser where I pulled out some clothes. I saw Dean's shirt on the floor and smiled to myself. There was part of me that didn't want to go down for breakfast and just wanted to push Dean onto his bed and kiss him. But the sensible part of me said to go face Bobby and get things cleared up.

I walked down the stairs to find Bobby and Dean sitting at the dining room table. Dean had changed into jeans and a Bon Jovi t-shirt and smiled slightly as I walked down and took a seat next to him. I sat between him and Bobby and when no one said anything I broke the silence.

"So what are we doing to today?" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Well, I don't really want to know what you and Dean plan on doing, but I'm going out to work on a car," Bobby said looking right at me.

"Bobby, we didn't have sex," Dean stated bluntly with force. He hit his hand down on the table and made me jump.

"Sure looked like you didn't when I saw you two this morning," he said with his eyes getting wide. "For god's sake Dean, she was naked on top of you!"

"Uhm…" I started but I was soon cut off.

"If that's not sex then I don't want to know your definition of what sex is!"

Bobby was raging now. His face was bright red and Dean was just as defensive now.

They continued yelling and I felt I needed to butt in.

"Guys!" I yelled. They both looked at me for me to go on. "Bobby, Dean and I didn't…have sex. We were just fooling around."

"What about Sam?" Bobby said. I saw Dean fidget at the name of his brother. "You two were so close."

"I know, and I still miss him. A lot actually; but I have to face the fact that he's gone. He's not coming back. We can't put our lives on hold just from losing someone special." I pushed back the tears that threatened to overflow.

Bobby just shook his head. "Just don't do anything stupid and reckless, Dean."

"Like what- "Dean started but I saw him understand. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"You know what," Bobby said sternly. They stared at each other for a long moment and then Bobby started dishing out the pancakes. We ate in silence just making light small talk and soon Bobby was done and heading outside to work on that car.

"Well that was extremely awkward," I stated helping Dean take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Bobby was just trying to look out for us," he said.

"Do you think…-" I started but then thought better of it. "Never mind."

"Do I think what?" he asked anyway.

"Do you think it would have gone farther if Bobby didn't walk in?" I asked focusing on washing the plate in my hand.

"I can't really say. It was getting pretty heated," he started drying the dishes next to me. "Not that I minded."

I smiled at him, as the water washed over my hands.

The rest of the day passed. Dean went out to help Bobby for a while and I read my book. The house was eerily quiet when I was in it alone.

I was sprawled out on the couch when I heard the door open and someone came in. Dean poked his head around the corner and nodded at me.

"We got the car running. Bobby is taking it for a ride; he said he won't be back for a few hours." Dean said whipping his hands on a rag. I could see grease stains on his shirt from working on the car. He walked over by me and took my hands to pull me up. But instead, I pulled him down on top of me. I smiled and kissed him. His lips were hard against mine and we picked up from where we left off this morning.

I pulled off his shirt and he did the same to mine. Our shirts were tossed on the ground and then he hooked his thumbs under the back of my bra. I pushed my hips against his and he pushed against me. I laced my fingers through his hair. I heard him moan, a noise in the back of his throat that made every nerve in my body ignite with energy. His lips moved down my jawline onto my neck where he paused. His hands roamed over my body and left trails of fire as they went. I wanted him closer although that was impossible. His hands moved lower and hooked onto my jeans. He unbuttoned them and started to pull them off. I broke away to look at him.

"Upstairs?" I whispered seductively. He made his way back to my lips and kissed me softly, passionately before rising. He led the way up the steps and into his room. As soon as we reached his door, my lips found his again. I pulled at his pants zipper; he smiled against my lips and helped pull them off. I looked at him for a second and then pushed him back onto the bed where I climbed on top of him with one leg on either side of his body. I flipped my hair back and started kissing his lips. I then moved down to his neck and onto his chest. But I didn't stop there; I kept going until I was to his stomach. I paused as a chill went through me but I just smiled at him and bit my lip flirtatiously.

Then he flipped us so he was on top of me. He held my hands over my head with one hand and with the other, he reached for my underwear. His hand was warm even through the thin fabric of my pink underwear. He didn't go under them, but he knew just what to do. My back arched slightly and he smiled as he kissed my chest. He was about to slip is fingers under the elastic band but just as he started to, the doorbell rang.

"Ughhhh," he moaned. I looked at him laughing slightly.

"You just can't get a break can you," I teased.

He kissed me once more before we both got up. He pulled his pants back on and I did the same. The same went for our shirts which we had to run downstairs to grab.

That was the farthest I've even gone with a guy. Even Sam never got to that point; he was much more careful and cautious.

Dean put his arm around my shoulders and we wet to answer the door.

We looked at each other knowing that Bobby wouldn't bother knocking, it was his house. I followed closely as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and holy water. Then we went to the front door. He swung it opened and I gasped.

Sam was standing in front of us.

"Dean, Samantha," Sam said.

Dean swore under his breath in the same moment he splashed holy water on Sam. Nothing happened. Sam just stood there.

"It's okay, it's really me."

"To Hell it is."

"Really! I can't explain, but try every trick. You'll see that I'm no demon or ghost, just me," Sam stepped through the doorway, gauging us and what we would do.

"Is it really you? But how-?" I said looking over his face.

"I don't know, really I don't. But I woke up and I was alive."

Dean still didn't look like he believed it. He took his arm and guided him into the kitchen. I followed behind them.

Dean sprinkled salt, cut a small gash on his arm, and every other possible way of determining if he was human or not was done.

Later that evening, after Bobby was home, Dean and I were making dinner in the kitchen while Sam and Bobby were in the other room talking.

"How do you think this happened?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea," he said draining water from a pot.

"Castiel maybe?"

"No, he's gone as far as anyone knows."

"But maybe he isn't really gone. Just that we can't see him anymore."

I wanted to believe that Castiel was doing wonders and Dean was the only thing between me and getting down on my knees and praying to him. There was no other explanation.

"I'm happy he's back," I said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sure you are and I am too," he said quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked sensing something beneath his words.

"Now that he's back you can two can be together again," he turned his head so I couldn't see his face but I knew there was pain written all over it. It was only a few hours since I decided I needed to move on and chose him. Now Sam was back and he thought everything would go back to normal.

"You're wrong Dean. I can't tell you what will happen between me and Sam yet, I haven't had the chance to talk to him alone. But I do know that there is something between me and you. I know you felt it." I spoke low enough to make sure no one but Dean heard me. Then I took his hand that was leaning on the counter and he turned towards me. I reached up and kissed him lightly to make the moment that more sincere.

He smiled at me before grabbing the plates and taking them to the table. I helped carry the food out and we all sat around the now crowded table.

"I can't believe you stuck around Samantha," Sam said taking a bite of his food. "I thought for sure since Dean and Bobby were taking a break from the hunt that you wouldn't want to stay around here."

"I just thought that I should stay here for them. It was hard for all of us when you…" I said not knowing how to end it. Just like breakfast, Dean sat next to me but instead of Bobby on the other side, Sam sat in his place. Sam placed his hand on my knee, a gesture he did before whenever we ate at the table.

"So do you remember anything?" Dean asked. He made eye contact with me but only for a moment, then he focused his attention on Sam.

"Kind of. I know it was well hell to be there. It takes everything you can't do and makes you do it or else you'll be punished. For days I had to torture innocent people with the thought of losing looming over my head," Sam stared down at his spoon and spoke softly with hurt in his voice.

"Oh Sam!" I said feeling his pain. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and just held on. Bobby, who developed a crease in his forehead from Sam's story, now looked at me curiously. Dean on the other hand kept looking at Sam with a look that made me think he actually felt bad for Sam.

Dinner was quiet the rest of the time.

Later that night, I headed up to bed. Dean usually shared a room with Sam and things would probably return to that, I just went in their room to say goodnight to Dean while Sam was downstairs taking a shower.

"Dean?" I called softly through the door. He opened it and let me in. Tonight he wore the same sweatpants but he had on white beater, still his muscles were refined under the fabric. "Things are so complicated right now." I leaned my head against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"You should probably get back to your room before Sam comes up and finds, what he still believes, girlfriend with his brother," he said looking down at my face. I sighed.

"Goodnight," I said pressing my lips to his. He pulled me close briefly before letting me escape back to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about what I was going to do. Sam still thinks that we were dating, he will probably come in to say goodnight that is when I'll have to tell him things are different now. It will be hard to say, it's like I've been cheating on him with his brother.

I chewed on my thumb nail waiting him to come. Within a few minutes there was a slight knock on my door. I opened it and Sam stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Samantha, I've missed you," he said enveloping me in a hug. He smelled of shampoo and freshly cleaned clothes. I pressed my face into his shoulder hugged him tightly. I didn't realize how much I actually missed him.

"Sam, I need to tell you something," I said wanting to get to the point.

"Me first. I remember being in hell Samantha. I now know what it's like and how terrifying it is. Even Dean would be scared. But you helped me get through it," he said with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Me?" I asked looking at him.

"Every day I wanted to give up. To give my soul over to the devil and just let him end me forever, but then I thought about you. And how I had a different option. If I could endure 3 months of hell and I could be set free. One day here, for the living, is like 40 days in hell." He told me about this deal earlier when we were all sitting in the living room.

He slid his hands down my arms and grasped my hands.

"I'm just so glad you're back," I said looking up at his face.

"Me too," he said quietly. He was so much taller than me and I could tell he was bending down long before he got anywhere near me. He pressed his lips to mine softly with one hand caressing my chin. I was in shock. I couldn't move at all, I couldn't push him away.

It was like we just met all over again. He's been gone for so long that I forgot what it was like to kiss him. Unlike with Dean, Sam was gentle and loving. He made me melt in his arms. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, forgetting about Dean for the moment.

It wasn't until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs that I was snapped back to reality. "You should probably go get some rest," I said breaking away. "It would probably get awkward if Bobby saw us." He whispered a goodnight in my ear and then turned to walk to his room just as Bobby stepped into view on the lower landing.

Bobby said goodnight and then disappeared into his room.

I was sound asleep when suddenly I felt someone standing in my room. I bolted up and was about to scream when Dean placed a hand over my mouth to stop me from making any noise.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Sam thinks I'm in the bathroom, he woke up when I went out the door," he whispered. "I just came to see you."

"It's almost morning, can't it wait?" I said flopping back on my bed and pulling my blanket over my face.

"Yeah, I guess it can," he said sounding a little hurt. I heard his footsteps starting to leave.

"Wait, Dean. Come back," I said folding down the sheets to look at him. He was paused halfway to the door where he turned slightly.

"I'll let you sleep. See you in a few hours," he said turning again.

"Deeeean," I whined. I got up and skipped over to him quickly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. I didn't kiss him; I just let him hold me. "Sam came in earlier. He thinks everything is the same as it was before. He kissed me and acted just like I was still his girlfriend."

"You didn't tell him?" Dean asked frowning at me.

"I couldn't hurt him like that when he just came back," I said looking down ashamed. "I don't know what to do Dean."

"I'm not going to make you choose between us, but Sam might want you to," Dean said. He kissed the top of my head and then started for the door.

The next day, Bobby went out to work on another car. That meant I was alone with Dean and Sam. I slept in and missed breakfast, although I didn't really mind. It would have been weird with the secrets we've been keeping.

Dean talked to Bobby earlier so he wouldn't talk about anything with Sam around. We were trying to sort it out and are putting everything on hold for now. Bobby didn't seem to have any problem with that.

I came downstairs and went into the living room where Sam was laying on the couch and Dean was sitting in the lazy boy. They both looked like they were bored even with the TV on with the sound low.

I glanced at Dean who made eye contact without Sam seeing. We shared a secret look that seemed to say "I miss you next to me." He was lounging in a way that made me want to grab him and rip off his clothes. But seeing as Sam was looking at me with a smile spreading on his face, I had no choice but to go sit by him.

He sat up with the footrest up and made room for me to sit with him. To not make him suspicious, I laid down with my head resting in his lap. I got Dean's attention and gave him an exasperated look without Sam being about to see. He laughed slightly but then went back to watching the TV. Sam played with my hair which actually felt really nice. He was lounging far enough down that it was easy for him to bend down and kiss me.

I felt my cheeks burn bright red as soon as his lips touched mine. Dean was sitting less than ten feet away and he had to have seen. When Sam pulled away, I forced a smile.

"Sam, do you want to come outside with me?" I asked deciding I needed to tell him.

"Sure, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, just walk," I smiled, hoping he would come.

I got up and thankfully he followed. He went under the arch into the kitchen to get his shoes and coat. Dean glanced back at me with a question in his eyes. I nodded already assuming what he wanted to know.

"Good luck," he mouthed. I smiled at him and then grabbed my coat.

Sam and I walked in silence until we got into the field just on the outskirts of the junk yard. He made a move to hold my hand, that's when I began. I let go of his hand and stopped walking.

"Sam, I need to tell you something," I looked right into his eyes I couldn't dance around the edge anymore. "While you were gone, some things changed."

"I can tell, Dean seems a lot more…compassionate and not all kick ass," Sam said laughing to himself, I just couldn't bring myself to do the same.

"That may be because while you were gone, Dean and I became…involved," I paused giving him a chance to let it sink in.

"And then I came back," he stated.

"If it makes things any easier, we didn't start anything until a few days ago. It's not like you died and I moved on right away. I missed you terribly, everyone did," I said. "I just began feeling like I shouldn't just mope around and dwell on the fact that you weren't there to hold me anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "I came back thinking things would be almost the same. I had this fantasy of coming home and you running to my arms, I guess I noticed something was up when you barely even welcomed me back."

"Sam, it's not like that. It's just things were really complicated with Dean and I wasn't sure if I wanted to move on. Then right when I decided what I wanted to do, you came back and everything was fucked up again," I said with tears running down my face.

"But last night, you kissed me."

"I didn't want to hurt you," I said remembering our kiss, and then I thought of mine and Dean's kiss.

"And you thought this would be better, to make it seem like nothing changed when really everything has?" he said raising his voice. He was angry, this wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But we all thought you were dead, for good and then out of the blue, you come back just as alive as before. Sorry to say, but that's not natural," I shot back.

"I can't do this right now Samantha. I can't deal with all this. We're going to go back to the house and you're going to tell Dean that you don't care about him, you want to be with me," he yelled grabbing my shoulders. His fingers dug into my skin and he shook me hard.

"Sam, you know I can't do that. What's the matter with you?" I asked confused. This was so unlike Sam. Usually he was compassionate and gentle; right now he was scaring me.

"You will do this and you won't show any emotion about not wanting to, if you don't you'll be sorry. Do you understand?" he yelled. His grip tightened as spit flew from his mouth. I did the only thing I could do; I nodded and followed him back to the house.

He opened the door and pushed me through. I wiped all the tears from my face and tried to get myself together. I took Sam's warnings seriously and was as ready as I could ever be. I walked into the living room while Sam waited around the corner in the dining room. Dean was still lounging in the chair as if he never moved.

"Dean, I talked to Sam," I said sitting on the couch in the same spot I sat before.

"What did he say when you told him about us?" he asked turning towards me.

"There is no more us, Dean. Sam's back and I…love him," I said barely holding it together at the end.

"Oh," he said. Pain took over his face and it took all I had to keep from letting the tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is just the way it has to be," I said doing everything I could to make it a little better. Before I messed this up, I walked upstairs.

I locked my door and threw my body on my bed. Tears fell down my face and this time, I couldn't hold them back. Something was wrong with Sam; the real Sam never would have acted like that. There had to be a way to tell Dean something was wrong without Sam knowing. I wouldn't doubt he would keep his promise when he said I would be sorry if I didn't follow his instructions. I wiped my tears off my face and brushed my hair before going back downstairs, Dean needed to know that I didn't mean it when I said there was no us. I wanted that us more than anything.

I went into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were making lunch. I sat down on one of the stools and watched him. Sam seemed fine now; he acted as if nothing had happened. He smiled at me and it looked real. If I didn't know better, I would have believed it too just like Dean was.

"Hey Samantha," Sam said when I walked in. Behind Dean's back he gave me a look for me to follow along and not go against him.

"Hey," I said cheerfully without smiling at him.

Dean barely acknowledged me as he made sandwiches. It was like I didn't exist anymore.

The whole day was like that. It wasn't until later that evening when Dean, Sam, and I were watching a movie. The lights were off and Sam pulled me on the couch with him where we laid with Dean in his chair again. Half way through the movie, Sam started kissing my neck. I wanted so badly to turn around and slap him hard across the face. His hand moved to my side and slide under my shirt. I shivered and my heartbeat sped up.

"Don't fight me," he whispered harshly into my ear. I felt something cold and hard against my back. A knife.

He pulled me towards him and he started kissing me. His hand was still under my shirt and his other behind me although I couldn't feel the cold metal at the moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean glance over with a frustrated look on his face; he quickly looked back at the TV when he saw what we were doing.

Suddenly Dean got up and left the room. As soon as he rounded the corner, I pushed Sam away from me.

"Are you happy now?" I hissed at him. I got up and went to sit in the chair where Dean previously was. The fabric smelled like him and it had a calming effect. I heard his pounding footsteps up the stairs and then a door shut.

"By the way, I'm sleeping with you tonight. I think it's best if the couple shares the room, not the brothers," he said as if he didn't hear what I just said.

"God," I mumbled under my breath. I was disgusted just by thinking about sharing the same room with him let alone sleeping in the same bed.

The movie ended, although I wasn't paying any attention to it, and then we both headed up to bed. Sam went into Dean's room and took a shower while I got ready for bed myself. I turned out the light and lay down before I heard the water turn off in the other room. It was eerily quiet while I waited for Demon Sam to come to bed. The only noise was Bobby's snoring in the distance.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Sam came in. He only had on boxers and he lay down next to me for the night.

In the middle of the night I woke up, I was startled to find Sam next to me at first but then realized why he was there. As quietly as I could, I rolled out of the bed and tip toed to the door. It opened quietly, and I slipped out unnoticed.

I didn't bother knocking this time; I walked right into Dean's room and walked over to his bed. He was sleeping of course and it only took a few shakes to get him to wake up.

"Dean, I need your help," I whispered hoping he would hear the need in my voice.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"It's Sam, something's wrong."

"Is he hurt?" he said suddenly wide awake.

"Shhh!" I said in fear of waking Sam up. "I didn't mean anything I said earlier today about me and you. Sam threated me to do that. He said I'd be sorry if I didn't do what he said."

"What do you mean," he asked sitting upright looking at me.

"When we went walking, I told him that me and you became involved while he was gone and he flipped out saying I couldn't do that to him. That I had to tell you it was over and that I wanted to be with him. He's the one that made me make out with him while we were watching the movie," I said. He looked at me confused. "He wanted you to see it and get all jealous. He was holding a knife to my back so I couldn't push him away. You need to help."

Concern took over his expression as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Come here," he said holding his arms out for me. I climbed on the bed and he held me close. I felt his heartbeat against his bare chest and thought of Sam in the other room.

"I better get back before he notices I'm gone. I'm so scared Dean," I said looking up at him.

"It'll be okay. I knew something was different with him when he came back. Just go back to bed, we will take care of it right away in the morning," he said kissing my forehead. "But for right now, just do what he says."

With that, I snuck back into my room and slid alongside Sam.

In the morning, I walked downstairs before Sam woke up. Dean was in the kitchen making coffee with Bobby sitting at the table reading the paper. Dean sat down next to him while I made myself some hot chocolate. When I sat down next to Bobby, Dean slid a piece of paper towards me. It said:

I have a plan. Leave it to me. I just need to run into town for a few supplies. Can you hold it together till I get back?

I smiled and nodded at him as he took the note back and crumpled it up just as Sam came into the room.

"Good morning," he said coming over to give me a kiss. I reluctantly pressed my lips to his hoping I had horrible morning breath just for him. When he turned around, I rolled my eyes at Dean who was glaring at Sam.

Dean left around noon saying he was going to pick up more beer and some food. Sam was fine with that and I was too since I knew the real reason. Again, Bobby went to fix a car. About twenty minutes later Sam came into the living room where I was watching TV.

"Samantha, I want to show you something," Sam said sincerely. I looked at him suspiciously. "Just trust me, please?"

I followed him up the stairs reluctantly and into Dean's bedroom where I stood at the door. Before I had time to react, Sam pulled me in and threw me on the bed. In one swift motion he locked the door and pushed the dresser in front of it. He moved so fast, I barely could see him except in a blur. I jumped up and stood on the opposite side of the bed as him. But again he was faster and grabbed me. His hands were hard on my arms and he kissed me harshly.

He pushed me onto the bed again and sat over me so I couldn't get up. He pulled my shirt over my head and unzipped my pants.

I started screaming and yelling hoping Bobby would hear me or Dean would come back soon. He undid his pants as soon as he got mine down. I let out an ear piercing scream. Just before he plunged, there was a door slamming downstairs. Sam ignored it and kept coming closer. I kept screaming but soon he hit me across the face; hard.

"Shut up!" he yelled. I tried kicking and struggling but the more I fought him, the more he laughed and plunged deeper. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt. Between him and the hit I just endured I must have blacked out; and then I heard wood splintering. Sam didn't stop; he was enjoying himself too much to pay much attention to the intruders behind him. I heard more wood breaking and at this time, Sam paused. Thankfully he got up then but by then I couldn't feel or do anything.

"Samantha!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Dean but I couldn't be too sure.

I was vaguely away of someone yelling something that sounded like it was in a different language and then I felt a flash of heat wash over me.

Then I was out.

Someone must have taken me downstairs because when I woke up, I was fully clothed and laying on the couch. Dean and Bobby were sitting in the living room both tuned into me. I only opened my eyes enough to discover my surroundings and then I closed them again. The light burned my eyes and made my head throb even more.

"Samantha?" someone said. I felt him come closer and brush hair away from my face. "Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and saw Dean's face close to mine. I jumped startled.

"I'm sorry!" he said rubbing my hair soothingly.

"Dean?" I muttered.

"I'm right here Samantha."

"Where is he? Where is Sam?" I asked frightened by the memories coming back to me.

"He's gone, he's not going to hurt you," Bobby said coming over with a glass of water. I took a sip before asking my next question.

"What was he?"

"From what I gathered, he was a demon. A high powered demon. That's why salt and everything didn't work. He was immune," Bobby explained. "He was here in Sam's body to get us to trust him. He used us to get to you. He was trying to create an offspring that would be more powerful than anything imaginable."

"D-did he?" I stuttered.

"Not that we can tell," Dean said glancing at my stomach. "These offspring's grow in a matter of hours and you would have been showing signs by now.

I placed my hands on my stomach and a tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of what happened. I started to get up when Dean asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go up to bed," I said standing. I took a few steps before my legs gave out. I collapsed but Dean was there to catch me.

"Maybe you should just sleep down here," he said holding me in his arms. But I shook my head. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"No Dean. Please, just help me upstairs," I said leaning my head into the crest of his neck. He nodded and carried me upstairs. We passed his room and I shuddered and the sight of the broken door.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked as he laid me down in my bed.

"Probably on the couch until we get my room cleaned up," he said touching my forehead. "Goodnight Samantha."

He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Dean? Will you stay here with me for a little bit?" I asked. He nodded and sat on the edge of my bed holding my hand. He was the only guy I would trust right now. I knew he wouldn't try anything, not after what I have just been through.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here faster, this should have never happened," he said looking at me.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know what he was," I said holding his hand in both of mine. He kissed my gently and slowly on the forehead. I could feel my lips were swollen from earlier and my arms hurt with bruises. But more than anything I was sore and I felt broken. I looked into Dean's eyes and neither of us looked away.

"Dean?" I started softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. More than anything, thank you," I said squeezing his hand.

"I love you too Samantha. Now get some sleep," he said smiling.

The car radio played softly as we drove on the dark pavement. Dean was racing through the country streets barely looking for animals crossing and Sam was in the back seat sleeping. I put my feet up on the dash and settled in for a short nap before we reached our destination.

"Feet off the dash," Dean said sternly. He treated the car like it was his baby and sometimes it seemed as if it was with as much love as he gave it.

"Dean, I'm tired and I don't even have shoes on. I don't think my socks will scratch it," I said trying to reason with him.

"Don't disrespect my car," he said.

I sighed and curled up on the bench seat.

"You know, me lying like this will probably make people think you're getting road head," I said laughing.

"Let them think what they want," he said starting to laugh himself.

"You're disgusting and going to be disappointed," I said closing my eyes.

"Samantha, we're here," Sam said shaking m gently. I looked up to find him leaning over the back seat. The sun was up and we were parked in a restaurant parking lot.

"Where is here exactly?" I asked yawning.

"Just on the edge of Wisconsin, we're just stopping for breakfast," he pushed out of the car and I followed him into the building where Dean was just coming out of the bathroom.

"I hoped you washed your hands," I said looking at him.

"That's for losers," he said rubbing his hands in my hair.

"Ew!" I screamed running to catch up with Sam.

We took our seat in a booth next to the window. I slid in next to Sam glaring at Dean. He smirked at me and started looking at the menu that the waitress put down in front of him. She then continued to place menus in front of Sam and then one for me. They always get this kind of attention when we go places. I know they are both extremely attractive but it gets to the point where waitresses and bartenders give them free food and beer.

I rolled my eyes to myself and started flipping through the breakfast section.

"So, are you excited to see your parents?" Sam asked glancing at me.

"Yeah, but I'm just afraid they won't want me to leave again. No offence, but Dean isn't really a guy you would take home to meet your parents," I said looking at Sam.

"And I am?" Sam asked laughing.

"What makes him so special?" Dean said.

"Well for one, you're a grad student…or was one. And you're polite and over all you just know how to act in front of adults."

"I can see where Dean would be a bother to introduce," Sam said raising an eyebrow at him, having a secret conversation. I wondered what it was about for a second but then went back to deciding what to eat.

DEAN

"I think we should celebrate Christmas this year," I said to Sam as we walked through the town.

"No. you ruined Christmas for us," he retorted.

"When?"

"When I was 8 you told me there was no Santa."

"Still, I…I want to get Samantha something without being too obvious and blunt about it. If we didn't all celebrate it, then I might as well just throw myself over the bridge of the matter." I planned on getting her something special, something that would mean a lot but almost next to nothing at the same time. I was thinking a ring, but that would be too out there and she might take it the wrong way. Then I thought of a gift card but that wouldn't feel like it would be enough. Samantha was beautiful, she deserved something more.

"Okay, but no Santa and I'm not spending more than five dollars on you. As payback for all the Christmas pasts," he said shaking his head.

We continued walking and soon we saw Samantha come out of the book store with a few bags in her hands. She smiled brightly as we crossed the street to meet her. She had bags bundled in her arms and looked like she would topple over soon. She was small but pretty strong. I jogged over and took a few bags from her.

"Thanks," she said still smiling at me.

"What are all these?" Sam asked.

"I found this book store and when I went in, I found that they had tons of sales and millions of books." She said, "So, I bought some."

"Some?" I said looking at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and turned to walk towards my car she parked right up the street. "You didn't scratch my baby did you?"

"No Dean. I didn't scratch your pile of junk," she said jokingly. I knew she appreciated the car almost as much as I did, that's why she asks to drive it every now and then.

We all got in, Sam was stuck sitting in the back with the books, and Samantha drove us back to the Red Motel where we were staying. I sat contently in the passenger seat, it felt weird sitting here and not driving but I felt safe with Samantha behind the wheel. I looked at her profile as she drove. Her lips parted slightly as she put all her focus into driving. Her nose was turned up just a little bit, enough to make it cute instead of snobby. Her cheeks flushed and her sweatshirt sleeves were pushed up as her hands gripped the wheel. I had to look away before those thoughts turned into thoughts I did not want to have while sitting in a car with my brother and Samantha.

"I'm going to go ride around for a little bit, I'll pick up some food too." I said as I dropped them off.

SAMANTHA

"Well, since Dean isn't here to help me, you can," I said smiling at Sam. He laughed slightly but took a couple bags anyway. He followed me up the stairs and into my room. I told him to set them by my bookshelf while I checked my phone which was charging by the wall.

I was answering a text to my mom when he spoke up from behind me.

"I didn't know you liked Dean like that," he said I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning around. Then I saw it, he was looking at my bed which had my journal on top of it. Open.

"What are you doing!" I yelled running to take it away before he could read more.

"Hey, it was opened, begging me to read it. So you really have the hots for him?"

"No…well….yes. But don't tell him!" I said putting my journal away.

"Don't worry, I won't." he said starting to unpack the books.

"Why not?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I keep secrets for him, I'll do the same for you."

"Well, thank you."

DEAN

I pulled into the driveway and parked my baby in its usual spot before taking the bags from the back seat. I was going to my best to make this Christmas worth remembering. I wasn't going to ruin it like I ruined all Sam's previously. I wanted to show Samantha that Christmas with the Winchesters was something to look forward to every year.

I went into the garage and pulled out a few presents before opening the wrapping paper I also picked up. I got Sam a new knife and gun cleaning kit. Truth was, I could use the cleaning kit too and the knife but I wanted him to have something to open. Then I pulled out the necklace I picked up for Samantha. It was a silver locket in the shape of a devil's trap. It was expensive but a sexy smile at the clerk and she lowered the price by about 100 dollars. Then there was the small tool box full of tools I got for Bobby.

I wrapped the gifts the best I could and then I stuck them in the trunk of the car Bobby was working on with a note saying to leave them there.

I slammed the trunk and then I made my way into the house.

SAMANTHA

I was lying on the couch with one of my new books when Dean came in the house. He hung up his coat and then joined me and Sam. The TV was on low and I set down my book when he entered the room. Dean had snowflakes in his hair and a couple on his eye lashes. I wanted more than anything to go up and fluff them out. Dean had short hair and it looked so sexy with it was wet like this.

"So Christmas is tomorrow. We need a tree," Dean stated standing with his arms crossed. His muscles stuck out and made me gasp.

"So?" Sam said.

"Let's go get one."

"I'll let you and Samantha go, I don't see a point since like you said Christmas is tomorrow." Sam winked at me without Dean seeing.

"Okay, let's go," he said grabbing his jacket again along with mine. He threw mine at me and I caught it before it fell to the floor.

He led the way back into the woods as the snow fell around us. It was really pretty sight. The snowflakes stuck to the branches above us and the big trees blocked the wind nicely. I stepped in Dean's foot prints to keep from getting my feet too wet and soon were standing in front of a dozen pine trees just perfect for Christmas.

DEAN

Walking in the woods with Samantha made Christmas seem even better. I'm kind of glad Sam stayed inside instead of coming with us. This gave us time to be alone, and I wanted to just hold her hand more than anything.

"That one," I stated pointing to a small round tree that stood a few feet away from us.

"You sure?" she questioned. "Don't you want something a little bigger?"

"You think?" I said looking around a little more.

"Well yeah. I mean when we got a tree for our families Christmas, we tried getting the biggest one that would fit and then decorate the shit out of it," she said.

We picked out a big one and then I called Bobby to come out with a four wheeler to bring it back up to the house. Soon he was down in the woods with a four wheeler that had a sled attached.

SAMANTHA

"You guys drive this thing back up. I'll stand in the sled and hold the tree," Bobby said.

"You sure you don't want help holding it? It' pretty big," Dean offered.

"I'm fine, now strap this thing down and we'll get out of this damn cold."

Dean and Bobby tied down the tree and I sat on the machine. Then it was time for Dean to get on too.

"Do you want to drive?" he asked casually. My heart sped up, I would be sitting touching him, then I thought which would be less embarrassing. I scooted towards the handles and he threw one leg over the seat. My feet rested on the small foot holds and he put his against mine. I turned the key and the engine snarled as I took a shaky breath, his arms were around my waist, holding on and I pushed us forward. We lurched a few feet ahead and then stopped.

"Maybe I should drive," Dean said pushing my hands out of the way. His took their place and he revved the engine knowingly. I wasn't sure where to put my hands but I took a leap of faith and held onto his thighs. I felt him take a breath as my fingers pressed against his jeans.

I felt safe while we were racing through the woods, his arms were tight around me and I felt his breath on my neck whenever we made a turn.

But all too soon we were back at the house.

We set up the tree and then waited for it to fall. We all sat in the living room and watched the mindless Christmas classics on TV.

"Can you go get the case of beer I sat out in the garage? I think it's still in the trunk of my cougar," Bobby asked.

"Sure I can," I said standing up. The boys were laying down and it looked like they weren't getting up anytime soon.

I walked out of the door, pulling my jacket over my arms. I swung open the door to the shed just as Dean came running up to me.

"I can get it,'' he said.

"It's no big deal, I'm already here," I said.

"Hey guys," I said as we walked up to the picnic bench where Dean and bobby were sitting. "This is Bridget and Brooke."

"Hey there," Bobby said. Dean was cleaning a piece of a gun and Bobby was putting one back together. "I'm Bobby."

"Hi," Bridget and Brooke both mumbled.

"I'm Dean," he said looking up.

"We'll be over by the pool," Brooke said leading Bridget towards the in ground pool.

"Okay, I'll be over in a little bit," I sat down across from Dean and he smiled at me. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good, are you coming to swim with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, in a bit," he said.

"You got a new phone? Is it a lone?" I asked picking it up.

"Yeah, I just got it today," he said.

"I like it," I said pushing buttons to make the screen light up. "Hurry up and come swim," I said getting up and heading towards my friends.

"Hey!" he said laughing.

"Hurry up!" I said running and laughing.

"Look at Dean's phone, it's awesome," I said sitting down with it in my hands.

I saw there was a new message and when I opened it, the name read Anne. Who's Anne? I wondered. I looked around more and found he had received multiple calls from her and he even sent a few out. I closed everything and stuck it in my back pocket of my shorts.

"Let's go in," Brooke said laying out her towel on the lounge chair. Just as she stood up I felt a hand on my lower back and the phone slide out of my pocket. It was then followed by multiple kisses on my neck.

"Ready?" Dean said, he was in a t-shirt and swim shorts but he soon pulled off his shirt revealing his tanned chest and muscles.

I stood up too and walked over to put out my towel. Then Dean was behind me pulling up my shirt from behind.

"Come on, hurry up," he teased. I helped him pull the shirt over my head and then he turned me to face him and he un-buttoned my shorts. I let them fall to my ankles and he kissed me on the lips. I heard Bridget and Brooke in the background no doubt looking at us. Dean was gorgeous and the fact that he wanted me was amazing it was usually them two that got the guys not me.

Dean bent down and picked me up. He then walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in with me.


End file.
